Egyetlen hang
by KatieWR
Summary: Tehetetlenül állsz ott, a sötétség egyre közelebb ér, lassan a gondolataid is elnyeli, mégsem tudsz ellenkezni. Nincs erőd hozzá, hogy kilábalj belőle, mégis akkor meghallod a hangját. Az Ő hangját… Shounen-ai/Yaoi 16 One-shot


Egyetlen hang

- Nem értem, hogy a fenében tudtál elbaltázni egy ilyen egyszerű feladatot?! Egyszerű rutin, Edward, még egy kezdő is megcsinálta volna! – A férfi szeme szikrázott a dühtől, mérgesen az asztalra csapott.

Edward csendben az asztal előtt állva tűrte, hogy a felettese ordibáljon vele – Mustangnak igaza volt. Ő volt a béna, hagyta meglógni azt az eszement barmot, aki azzal szórakozott, hogy fontos papírokat lopkodott a katonaságról, csupán heccből.

- Van fogalmad róla, hogy mennyi kárt okozott már nekünk az a tolvaj?! – Nem válaszolt. Persze, hogy tudta, elolvasta a róla szóló papírokat. – Válaszolj, ha kérdezlek! – dörrent Rá az Ezredes.

- Tudom – biccentett aprót. Hangja halk volt, rekedtes. Tartása nem volt egyenes, haja arcába lógott, eltakarva az arany szemeket. S mintha kicsit kapkodta volna a levegőt.

- Remek. Ennek fényében nem értem, egyáltalán mit keresel itt, ha ennyire sem vagy képes? – kérdezte hidegen. Választ nem kapott.

Nem akarta megemlíteni, hogy a gyógyszereknek köszönhetően tudott lábra állni aznap. Mustang csak a kifogást látná benne, és megjegyezné, furcsa, hogy pont akkor lett beteg – pedig így volt, s még most sem heverte ki teljesen. Sőt, úgy érezte, a férfi még rá is tesz egy lapáttal ezzel a viselkedéssel, akármennyire is megérdemli.

- Legkésőbb holnap délre add le a jelentést, elmehetsz – bocsátotta el. A szőke megnyugodott, egy forró fürdőre, az ágyára és egy fájdalomcsillapítóra vágyott csak – mindene fájt.

- Igen – bólintott alig észrevehetően.

Keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor megszédült. Forgott körülötte a szoba, már nem tudott megkapaszkodni az ajtóban, keze lecsúszott a kilincsről, Ő pedig valószínűleg eleshetett…

Feje zúgott, a torka kapart, egyszerre volt melege és rázta a hideg. Súlyos takarók alatt feküdt, puha ágyban, párnán. Kinyitotta a szemeit. Nem látott semmit, aztán rájött, a borogatásnak szánt nedves törölköző miatt.

Bal kezével nyúlt érte, de úgy érezte, olyan gyenge, hogy alig tudja megmozdítani a rongyot. Végül körül tudott pillantani a helységben, ami nem a szállása volt.

Biztos volt benne, hogy a hálószoba, ahol fekszik, nem az Állam épületeihez tartozik. De akkor hogy került ide, és kié a szoba? Pár perc múlva erre is választ kapott, belépett a házigazdája.

Roy Mustang egyszerű fehér inget és halványkék farmert viselt. Odasétált a fiúhoz és leült az ágy szélére.

Edward ijedten nézett a felettesére. Hogy került Ő ide? Valahogy nem tudta felidézni… De ha itt van, az neki semmi esetre sem jó. Arra viszont tisztán emlékezett, hogy viselkedett vele a férfi.

Elfordította a tekintetét, a szemben lévő ablak függönyének egyik gyűrődését fixírozta. Nem akart Mustang közelében lenni. Tudta, csak újabb támadási felületet ad azzal, hogy szinte mozdulni sem tud, olyan rosszul érzi magát. Cefetül rossz kedve lett, ahogy belegondolt, hogy most szinte össze van zárva vele. Gombócot érzett a torkában, ahogy arra gondolt, mit fog még a férfi a fejéhez vágni.

- Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött szokatlanul kedves hangsúllyal. Hangja lágy volt, törődő, cseppet sem hasonlított arra a hideg, érzelemmentes hangra, amivel legutóbb beszélt vele.

Nem felelt. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán meg tud szólalni a torka miatt, de nem is akart.

- M'ért nem mondtad, hogy beteg vagy? Kaphattál volna pár napot, hogy rendesen kifeküdd – mondta. Hangja nem változott. Pár perc csend után a férfi folytatta: - Az orvos szerint felszökött a lázad. Pár napig biztosan nem kelhetsz fel. Utána majd meglátjuk. Írt fel gyógyszert is, be kellene venned őket – mutatott a kisebb éjjeliszekrényen lévő tányérkára, amin három féle tabletta volt és egy pohár víz mellette.

Ed, bár alig volt ereje mozdulni, nehézkesen ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. Baljával elnyúlt a gyógyszerekért, majd a pohárért, és lenyelte a tablettákat. Visszafeküdt, majd hirtelen, nagy lendülettel ült fel és ijedten nézett fel a férfira.

- Mennyi az idő? – kérdezte, hangja gyenge volt.

- Mindjárt tizenegy – kattintotta fel az órája fedelét.

- Haza kell mennem! – közölte hirtelen.

- Mi? Nem mehetsz sehova! – tiltakozott rögtön.

- Na, de… a jelentés… - pislogott a férfira komor tekintettel, ahogy eszébe jutott, milyen volt utolsó „beszélgetésük".

- Azzal most ne törődj – mosolyodott el. – Előbb gyógyulj meg, jó? Utána ráérsz pattogni.

- Na, de… - kezdte volna.

- Nincsen semmi de! Telefonáltam az öcsédnek, hogy ne várjon, majd eljön meglátogatni – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrőn, mégsem úgy, ahogy parancsokat szokott osztogatni.

- Jó – feküdt vissza.

Mustang felé nyújtotta a kezét, mire Ő megijedt, testén remegés futott végig. Most tudatosult benne, hogy valószínűleg, a felettese bármit megtehetne vele, nem tudna ellenkezni. Szorosan behunyta szemeit, de a gyengéd kéz csak pár nedves tincset söpört ki az arcából, aztán a kézfeje ért hozzá.

- Hajaj – sóhajtott. – Még mindig lázad van, az csoda, hogy magadnál vagy – csóválta fejét. – Lehet, nem ártana, ha beállnál néhány percre a hideg zuhany alá…

- Azt már nem! – tiltakozott. – Így is majd' megfagyok… - motyogta.

- Hozok még egy takarót – állt fel és lépett a szekrényhez. Edward tekintetével követte, és nem értette, miért ilyen kedves vele most a férfi, ha előtte meg olyan… Nem talált rá szót. Inkább behunyta a szemeit és csak akkor pillantott egy kicsit fel, mikor érezte, hogy még egy takaró kerül rá az eddigiek mellé. – Aludj vissza, pár nap és jobban leszel – mosolygott kedvesen.

Ő csak aprót bólintott és kicsit feljebb húzta magára a takarókat, jobb karját igyekezett nem mozdítani, így is égető érzése volt a csatlakozásoknál.

Pár napig nem javult az állapota, sőt rosszabbodott, lázálmaiban mindenféle rémségeket látott, s többször szinte zokogott.

Éppen ilyen álomból verte fel az Ezredes, mikor egyik nap bement hozzá. Ijedten pillantott körbe, de az álombéli démonok eltűntek. Felsóhajtott, még mindig remegett, szemeiben könnyek csillogtak.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódón a férfi.

- Igen… - bólintott. – Bocsánat – mondta halkan. Megismételte a szót, ezúttal hangosabban: - Bocsánat. – És még egyszer, alig hallhatóan elismételte: - Bocsánat. – Behunyta szemeit, nem akart Ránézni a férfire.

- Miért kérsz bocsánatot? – kérdezte meglepetten.

- Mert ennyi gondot okozok – felelt. – Mert elszúrtam a múltkorit… - hangja elhalkult. – És… - nem folytatta egy percig hallgatott, majd nagyon halkan csak ennyit mondott. – Nem tudom.

- Nem tudod? – ismételte.

- Nem – kinyitotta a szemeit, a felettese szemeibe nézett, tekintetében fájdalom és szomorúság ült.

- Az meg hogy lehet? – hökkent meg.

- Nem tudom, nem értem, mit tehettem, de valami oka csak van annak, amiért olyan szokott lenni velem… Akármit is csináltam, ne haragudjon érte – kérte, hangja elhalkult, torka így is tiltakozott minden szó ellen. Behunyt szemmel várta a választ.

A férfi nem értette, mi üthetett a fiúba. Végül elmosolyodott, kezével óvatosan az arcához ért.

Megrezzent, ijedten nyitotta fel szemeit, de a kéz csak végig simított az arcán, a homlokán és az állán, nem bántotta.

- Nem zavarsz egyáltalán, nélküled unatkoznék – mondta. – És azt meg már rég elfelejtettem, egyébként is beteg voltál – mosolygott újra. – Nem értelek, talán félre beszélsz?

- Pontosan tudom, mit mondtam – közölte határozottan. Aztán fájdalmasat sóhajtott és az oldalára fordult, el a férfitől, hogy ne is lássa többet. Arcát a párnába fúrta, a takarót nyakig húzta magára, megint sóhajtott.

Nem bocsátott meg neki, pedig Ő komolyan gondolta… Összehúzta magát, ahogy csak tudta.

Ezek után hiába Mustang minden gondoskodása, nem szólt hozzá, amikor csak lehetett alvást színlelt. Nem kellett sokáig játszania magát, állapota megint rosszabbodott, újra felszökött a láza, végül alig merte lecsukni a szemeit a rémálmok miatt.

Az orvos többet járt hozzá, mint amennyi fehér köpenyest látott eddig egész életében. De a dokinak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért nem gyógyul a fiú, ha egyszer rendesen beveszi a gyógyszereket.

Mustang kezdett komolyan aggódni érte. Nem értette, miért nem akar Edward meggyógyulni. Hisz' csak ez lehetett a probléma. Nem _akar _meggyógyulni, nem akar kilábalni a betegségből, nem akar _élni._

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte sokadszorra. Választ, mint eddig, most sem kapott. – Kérlek, Edward, ha nem mondod el, biztosan nem tudok segíteni! – szinte könyörgött.

Lassan felé fordult, tekintetük találkozott.

- Félek – közölte halkan a szőke.

- Na de kitől? – hökkent meg.

- Magától – felelte, elfordította a tekintetét.

- Tőlem?! – erre nem számított.

- Hogy ha meggyógyulok, többet nem lesz ilyen velem, mint most. Hanem megint olyan lesz, mint szokott… - magyarázta a fiú. Hangja szomorú volt.

Elfordult a felettesétől, behúzódott egészen közel a falhoz, és mivel sokáig nem kapott választ könnyeivel aludt el. Nem, ezután nemhogy kedvesebb lesz vele, valószínűleg sokkal többet fogja bántani. Szóban, de mit számít ez?

Most meg csak is azért üt meg kedvesebb hangsúlyt, mert egy beteggel nem beszélhet úgy, ahogy máskor szokott. De ki tudja, talán visszaveszi, és akkor még a csípős megjegyzéseit is el kell tűrnie. Talán jobb lenne, ha feladná. Ha egyszerűen csak hagyná, hogy a láz egy éjszaka alatt végezzen vele…

Távolról hallotta a hangot, mintha a nevén szólította volna valaki. Ismerős, nem túl mély férfihang. Kétségbeesetten szólongatta. De mért? Hisz' Ő ébren van!

- Edward… - hallotta a nevét, most kicsit erősebben, de a hang távolról jött.

_- Igen? _– akarta kérdezni, de rájött, nem tud beszélni.

- Edward… - újra a neve. – Kérlek… - ez szinte suttogásnak hatott, talán az is volt.

_- Itt vagyok _– de hang megint nem jött ki a torkán.

- Edward…! Ne csináld ezt velem, hallod?! – már kiabált. Persze, hogy hallja!

_- Ezredes? Megijeszt… miért ilyen a hangja? Mit csináltam…? _– kérdezte volna, tétován, mégis, csak a fejében született meg a hang, tüdejében nem érzett annyi levegőt, ami megrezgette volna a hangszálait, hogy hang is legyen belőle.

- Edward! Kérlek, válaszolj! – hangja könyörgő volt.

_- Válaszolnék, ha tudnék – _felelte volna. De a gondolatokat is elnyelte a lassan közeledő sötét. Megrémült. Nem akarta, hogy a sötétség Őt is elnyelje. Talán soha többé nem került volna ki belőle… _- Ezredes… _- suttogta. _– Segítsen… Kérem! Segítsen… - _Kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott a gondolatba, de a feketeség körbe zárta, nem hagyta mozdulni, gondolatait elnyelte.

- Edward… - megtört hang volt, lemondó, szomorú. Felkapta a fejét.

_- Itt vagyok! – _kiáltotta. Vagy csak akarta kiáltani. Mindegy volt.

Kívülről látta az eseményeket. Ő az ágyon feküdt, mozdulatlanul. Az Ezredes ott térdelt az ágynál, bal kezét szorongatta, másik kezével az arcát cirógatta. Nem akart hinni a szemének, mégis, talán igaz volt. Igaz is lehetett volna.

_- Itt… vagyok… - _egyre nehezebben tudott erre a két szóra gondolni, mégis kapaszkodott bennük, nem hagyta, hogy a feketeség közelebb érjen hozzá.

- Ne hagyj itt… - nagyon, nagyon távolról érzékelte a hangot, akár a szél is suttoghatta volna.

_- Nem mentem el…! – _minden erejét összeszedve mondta ezt.

- Én… szeretlek… - a szellőnél is halkabb volt, mégis hallotta. Tisztán, érthetően, csengett fejében.

_- Én is… _- felelte, ugyan olyan határozottan.

Hirtelen nyitotta ki szemeit. Levegő után kapott, teleszívta a tüdejét.

- Ezredes… - suttogta, hangja gyenge volt.

- Edward! – kiáltott fel megkönnyebbülten. Szorosan ölelte magához a meglepett fiút. – Azt hittem, már fel sem ébredsz! – mondta, de nem eresztette egy pillanatra sem.

- Ezredes… nyugodjon meg, itt vagyok… nem mentem el – motyogta, hangszálai még nem engedelmeskedtek rendesen neki.

Várta, hogy a férfi elengedje, de még jó ideig nem történt meg. Aztán óvatosan fektette vissza az ágyra, és tette vissza Rá a lecsúszott takarókat.

- Olyan furcsát álmodtam… - mondta, miután megköszörülte a torkát. – Egyedül voltam, de valahogy ott volt maga is, vagyis csak a hangját hallottam, szólongatott és Én akartam válaszolni, de nem tudtam, és azt mondta… - elharapta a mondat végét. Mit is mondott? Így végig gondolva butaságnak hangzott, minden, amit az álomban hallott.

- Mit mondtam? – kérdezte mosolyogva. Közben az ágy mellé térdelt, úgy hallgatta a fiút őszinte érdeklődéssel. Edward megrázta a fejét.

- Ümm… mindegy. Nem fontos – bökte ki.

- De az előbb olyan lelkesen meséltél, fejezd be, _kérlek_ – mosolya kedves volt, csak úgy, mint a hangja.

- Kérlek… - ismételte suttogva. – Álmomban kétszer is mondta, ha jól emlékszem – jegyezte meg.

- Szép álom lehetett – sóhajtotta.

- Nem volt az! – tiltakozott. – Mondom, egyedül voltam és… féltem, és egyáltalán nem volt jó… - végére a hangja elhalkult. Behunyta a szemét. – Azt, mondta, „szeretlek" – csúszott ki a száján.  
- Úgy tűnik, a hangommal álmodtál – szólt halkan. – Ezeket mind mondtam neked.

Rápislogott a férfira. Komolynak tűnt, ugyanakkor derűsnek.

- Felébredtem, és itt volt – fejezte be.

- Nem hagytál ki semmit? – kérdezte csalódottan.

- De… „Én is…" - Ezt is mondtam – mosoly bujkált a szája szegletében, jobb színben volt, mint betegsége óta bármikor.

- Akkor meggyógyulsz? – hangja reménykedő volt. Lehervadt arcáról a mosoly, a falat kezdte bámulni.

- Nem tudom… - morogta. – Már megint túl kedves…

- Ha ilyen maradok, akkor sem tudod? – mosolyodott el.

- De, akkor tudom – bólintott.

- Két feltétellel – emelte fel egyik kezét, és mutatta két ujját. – Egy, Te meggyógyulsz. Kettő, tegezel.

- Umm… oké – bólintott és nagyot ásított. – Aludhatok?

- Pihend ki magad, nem megyek sehova – mosolygott Rá.

- Jó… - lehunyta szemeit.

- Aludj jól – kicsit fölé hajolt, adott egy puszit a fiú homlokára.

Egyenletes, nyugodt szuszogás felelt.

Tehetetlenül állsz ott, a sötétség egyre közelebb ér, lassan a gondolataid is elnyeli, mégsem tudsz ellenkezni. Nincs erőd hozzá, hogy kilábalj belőle, mégis akkor meghallod a hangját. Az Ő hangját…


End file.
